


Full of Love

by nursal1060



Series: Superbat Sweeties [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Superman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Body Worship, Bottom Bruce, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort and love, Consensual, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Life, Emotional, Emotional Bruce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Love, M/M, Making Love, Male Lactation, Male Omega, Male Pregnancy, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Mpreg Bruce, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Neediness, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Bruce, Protective Clark Kent, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Smut, SuperBat, Superheroes, Superhusbands, Teasing, Top Clark, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Word Porn, alpha clark, care, gentle smut, needy Bruce, no superpowers, pregnant Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Pregnant Omega Bruce goes into heat, and his Alpha Clark works to make him feel good and give the unsure Omega some confidence and hope for the future.





	Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O fic ever! And my first superbat fic ever! I was so excited to write this that I finished it within a few hours. So if I made any mistakes, I'm sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

“I love seeing you so big and full. Full of me, full with our baby. I can't wait to see you at 9 months, so large and soft and pregnant.”

Bruce grunted and moaned at the sound of Clark’s gentle, buttery voice talking about him. About how needy he was. About how much he loved Clark’s cock. The dark-caped crusader was in his heat cycle once again, as every omega gets on a monthly basis, sometimes even during pregnancy. The difference is that Batman, a highly public figure, could not freely express his omega needs, especially in public. He usually used numerous scent blockers and heat cycle suppressants so he could do his job without drawing any attention to his scent.

But Clark? Meeting and smelling the Kryptonian Alpha of the highest caliber made Bruce’s knees weak. Everyone found themselves attracted to the extremely powerful man, but Bruce had caught his eye rather quickly. It was only a short amount of time before Bruce found himself mating with and enjoying his Kryptonian mate’s cock during each long cycle in secrecy, often in Clark's protected house.

“I can't wait until you hit your third trimester, babe. Everyone will see how we really are with one another. You and I, the highest ranking Alpha and Omega pair in the world. They will envy us as the epitome of a proper relationship. They will see us as picture perfect mates.”

Bruce grunted as he thrusted down on Clark’s lap. God, he loved Clark. He loved him even more since he found out he was pregnant with his first child. While Bruce was excited, and really happy to be full with Clark’s baby, it frightened him. Frightened him to be so vulnerable and pregnant in the public eye, being as well known as he was. 

While Bruce Wayne never stated his status in the public eye, many assumed him to be a beta. This was because he never publicly showed alpha traits or omega needs. How they would react to him being an impregnated omega frightened him. If they found out it was with the Man of Steel’s baby, that would put their baby in danger. Clark could hear Bruce’s heart rate intensify at the thought. He kissed the back of his neck and whispered again.

“I can’t wait to see the look on our children’s faces when they hear the joyous news. You’re going to give birth to another little Robin. Another little Superboy or Supergirl. Everyone will rejoice at their birth; they’ll ask for more. We'll make more. Many, many more. Multiples, twins, triplets, quadruplets...I'll fuck tons of babies into you. I always want you full, I love how you look when you're pregnant.”

Bruce grunted as he came for the third time, untouched by his alpha. Clark’s mouth was amazing, and his words we're enough to make him cum, but it wasn't just that. He could feel his mate’s knot pushing in him and it was the most pleasurable experience. Bruce could feel his entire body tingle as he adjusted to fit it inside him. 

But the thought did come to him a moment later...his Robins were like his children, and they’d never seen him in any sort of breeding heat. The only one who knew about his heats was Alfred, being with him for so long, and he was always respectful about it whenever it happened. What would they think when they found out? Would they think he was a slut for getting himself pregnant and continuing to want to breed? Would they get upset about him having a baby of his own while he was protecting Gotham, putting himself and the unborn baby in harm’s way?

Bruce gasped as Clark twisted and squeezed his sore nipples. His chest had expanded a little after the start of his pregnancy. Now, even if he was still early in his pregnancy, Bruce’s nipples were round, sore, and sensitive. Clark loved exploiting them to calm Bruce down.

“Look at your nipples. So soft, so supple...your chest will be so soft in a few months. You'll produce plenty of sweet milk for the baby and plenty for me too. Can you imagine how it'll feel to see our baby suckling on your nipples? You'll be nurturing them...our beautiful baby.”

Bruce cried out as he came for the fourth time. His skin was so sensitive, and Clark’s fingers were magic on his nipples. Clark groped his lover’s softening chest, they were already starting to resemble breasts. Clark’s knot was fully inside of him now; it was going to pop any second, and Bruce was getting anxious. 

Bruce was salivating and gasping for air. He looked down at his swollen cock pressing up against his growing belly. Clark bit at his neck, marking him as his. Bruce groaned and wrapped one hand around Clark’s neck to his dark hair and pressed the other against his belly. Bruce felt maternally for the first time, riding Clark’s cock as hard as he could. 

Part of him wanted to be pregnant all the time. To fulfill Clark’s wish to be full and pregnant and loved by him all the time. He wanted to enjoy life as a pampered and protected omega. In his heart, Bruce wanted that...he really longed for that. But the other part of that was reality and fear. Fear for the child’s future, knowing how much his Robins had suffered in the crime fighting world. Fear for the child and for his safety since Gotham needed them. 

Clark could hear Bruce’s heartbeat change and could hear him start to cry. Clark tilted his chin and kissed Bruce, wiping the tears away. Clark wasn't going anywhere and he was going to help him. Bruce pulled his lips back and started moaning louder. He could feel Clark’s knot grow even larger inside him and he was getting so close. Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce and bucked up into him roughly a few more times before emptying his knot into him. Bruce almost screamed happily as he was filled, coming once more as he felt his insides fill with Clark’s thick ropes of semen. Bruce felt like he was dripping; Clark had cum so much that he couldn't fit it all inside him. 

Bruce panted and fell forward onto Clark’s bed, laying on his side and protecting his stomach. He breathed heavily as Clark pulled out and leaned over him. He began planting gentle kisses down Bruce’s neck and back.

“I love you. Dear god, I love you Bruce.” 

Bruce smiled to himself as Clark lay next to him and kissed him all over. He felt so loved...maybe he could do this. Thinking about parenthood with the Kryptonian Alpha had him smiling and hoping for a happy outcome as he fell asleep to Clark’s soothing tone and soft kisses trailing down his neck.


End file.
